


Fake Relationship

by nineofhearts



Series: Klaine Bingo [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>movie stars!Kurt and Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Relationship

Blaine walks into Kurt’s trailer, throwing a tabloid on the table. Putting his phone down, Kurt looks up at the intrusion, stomach swooping as he realize it’s Blaine - his dreamy costar in his latest movie.

He raises an eyebrow in question. They drop by each other’s trailers every so often, but usually Blaine knocks.

“I had to bring you the news,” Blaine nods at the tabloid, “When were you going to tell me that we’re dating?” He laughs, joining Kurt on the couch, choosing to sit close enough that their knees brush despite the spaciousness of the couch.

Kurt picks up the magazine, eyes widening as he sees a shot of him and Blaine - one that must’ve been taken when they were leaving the set together - in the corner with the headline _“Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel in the Closet about their Relationship?”_  emblazoned above it. He flips to page fifteen and starts reading out loud.

“ _Are movie stars Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel secretly dating? Our sources tell us they are!_ ” Kurt laughs, looking over at Blaine. “Who are their sources supposed to be exactly.”

The corner of Blaine’s mouth twitches up. “They probably just pretended to have a secret source. It’s not like anyone’s going to check up on that.” Blaine nudges Kurt with his knee. “Keep reading!”

“Okay, okay!” Kurt rolls his eyes. He finds his place on the page again.  _“After a week of filming in Hawaii, the two are reportedly inseparable on set. While both actors are publicly out, the two refuse to speak to the press about their personal life_.  _Will they be able to keep this secret hidden when they go out to promote their movie in six months?_  Ah yes,” Kurt remarks sarcastically, “I forgot that it was a crime to want to protect your personal life.”

“The world has to validate all of your relationships!” Blaine jokes in return, “It’s the key to life.”

Kurt tosses the tabloid back on to the table. “I’m just glad someone else is keeping track of my romantic life for me.”

Blaine smiles, leaning towards him. “Want to have some fun with the paps tonight when we all hit the bar?”

Grinning, Kurt nods, ignoring the voice that tells him this is a  _bad_  idea. Especially considering his crush on Blaine. “My publicist probably won’t be amused, but I’m in.”

Blaine squeezes his thigh once before standing up, turning to look at Kurt as he moves towards the door. “So I’ll swing by your trailer after work?”

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly. “I expect some romance, mister. Just because you’re my  _fake_ boyfriend doesn’t mean I don’t have standards.”

Chuckling, Blaine opens the door, bright sunlight pouring in around him. “Not even five minutes into our relationship and you’re already making demands.” Blaine shakes his head. “Tsk, tsk. What would your father think?”

Kurt throws a wad of paper at him. “Go! I have things to do before our next scene.”

 

* * *

 

** Two Months Later **

Walking into Kurt’s trailer, Blaine flops down on his couch. “I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

Kurt blinks. “Do… what? The movie? We’ve got like a week left.”

“No!” Blaine sits up, crossing his legs before glancing over at Kurt who’s in his little kitchen area. “Our ‘relationship,’” he says, putting air quotes around the word.

Turning, Kurt puts the spoon he was holding into the sink. “You’re breaking up with me?”

“How could I be? We aren’t  _really_  dating.”

“Oh. Right.” He swallows, raises an eyebrow in an attempt at nonchalance, a little startled by how upset he is about this. “So you’re ending our fake relationship?”

Blaine falls back against the couch. “Yes,” he hugs a pillow to his chest.

“Can I-” Kurt hesitates. “Can I ask why? I thought it was working for both of us. The movie producers, the media- they’ve been eating it up.”

Blaine sighs, rolling over so he can look at Kurt. “I know. I just- I hate lying and I-” he blushes, avoiding eye contact.

“You what?” Kurt asks, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine picks at the hem of his shirt. “It’s confusing,” he mumbles.

“It’s- what?”

“Confusing,” Blaine responds, finally sitting up again and looking Kurt in the eyes. “It’s been two months and I know we did this to ourselves. It was  _my_  idea, but I don’t know what’s real and what’s not anymore and I just-” he takes a breath. “I need to know.”

“Need to know… what?”

 “What’s real.”  Blaine takes a breath, fiddling with the hem of his shirt for a moment as Kurt waits him out. “I feel like- the last few weeks… maybe it’s just me, but things changed.” He scratches at the back of his neck, blush blossoming on his cheeks. “The other night at the bar- it didn’t feel like pretending. I- I wasn’t pretending.”

Kurt stares. He’d  _hoped_  Blaine felt the same, but he never actually  _thought_ -

“I should, um,” Blaine stands up. “Go?”

He’s stepping towards the door when Kurt finally gets his brain and mouth to communicate. “I wasn’t either,” he blurts.

Blaine freezes.

“I kept forgetting too,” Kurt adds. “I-”

“Go on a date with me? A real date.”

“Like at a restaurant? You really want to have our first date somewhere where someone might recognize us?” Kurt pauses, stepping towards Blaine. “If that’s what you want it’s still a yes, but… maybe we could go somewhere more private?”

Blaine moves closer, eyebrow raised teasingly. “Are you propositioning me Mr. Hummel,” he flirts.

“Oh my god,” Kurt laughs, stomach swooping at Blaine’s tone. “Maybe,” he blushes. “That wasn’t my intent, but who knows, after a nice home cooked meal at your house…”

Blaine beams, stepping into Kurt’s personal space now. “Whatever you want, as long as I can kiss you now.”

Kurt’s leaning forward, eyes closed, when there’s a loud knock on his door. He jumps backward, startled.

“Mr. Hummel? You’re needed on set in two minutes.”

“Oh- Okay,” Kurt stammers, eyes on Blaine who’s sending him a smoldering look.

“Is Mr. Anderson in there too? He’s needed as well,” the woman calls.

“Yeah- Yes. He’s here. We’ll be right out.” He swallows, lowering his voice as he looks back at Blaine. “Rain check?”


End file.
